


Shut up

by Anonymous



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pete Campbell is a spoil rich kid, who mouths off at every chance he gets, Don being tired of the little shit, plans on showing him his place.
Relationships: Pete Campbell/Don Draper
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Shut up

Pete Campbell is a rich brat.

It's what everyone knows him as in thy school. A little rich brat, who just can't keep his mouth shut.

And because of the way he is, he practically has no friends. He has no friends outside of school or inside of school. 

Well that's not entirely true, he does have at least one of friend. This other kid name Kenny consgrove. He lives on the other side of town and regularly hangs with Pete, since he's the only one that can tolerate him. 

Right now Pete is at the dining table eating breakfast with his mother and father. Today Pete is wearing some light blue jeans and striped polo shirt.

His father is looking on phone, probably doing something work related and his mother is looking through a magazine while she eats.

For breakfast they were eating some french toast, eggs, Italian sausage and a pitcure of orange juice is on the table also. 

His mother didn't make the food though, they have a Swedish a cook they hired, his mom rarely cooks. 

"Okay Mrs.Campbell, since I won't be cooking until dinner do you mind if I have the rest of the day off?" The cook says as she comes out the kitchen and Pete's mother just gives a nod. "You may."

"Thank you, I'm going to go get my purse." She rushes back to the kitchen and soon she's rushing back out and to the front door. Once she's gone, his mother turns her attention to Pete

"Peter, I've been meaning to ask you this, have you taken any extracurricular activities since the school year had started?"

Peter pauses in mid bite of his sausage and looks down a little. "Well I did apply for one." He mumbles.

"Oh, wonderful. What is it?"

"A photography club."

His mother sighs and his father puts down the paper to glare at him a little. "For god sakes boy, you couldn't join a sport club or something."

"Or maybe the debate team or at least a music club." His mother ask. 

"Mom, you already make me practice the piano in the living room, so there's no point in a music club and dad, if you haven't notice most of the jocks can kick my ass, considering I'm a 90 pound weakling. In fact they have kicked my ass." 

"Don't curse at the table. I swear ever since you started going to that public school, you've been out of control."

"Mom-"

"Bad enough people at that school are brain washing you, but you can't use your full potential there."

"Mom, I'm not being brainwashed."

"Yes you are, when your grandmother came over you had the nerve to be disrespectful to her when you know we raised you to respect your elders."

"Mom, she said something racist, when we saw the commercial for the In the heights musical."

Pete's father glares at him even more, before going back on his phone. "Pete your grandma grew up in a different time, so you can't always correct her over something she said."

"That's not an excuse." Pete mumbles. His father gets up from the the table, getting ready to leave. "I'm going to work, see y'all later."

"Bye dear." Pete's mother says and Pete just nods.

Once he's away from the table, Peter reaches for another piece of French toast, grabs a napkin, then butter knife. He looks through the jars of jams and preservatives on the table before turning to his mother. "Where's the raspberry jam?"

"We don't have any. You’re options are either honey, apple jelly or marmalade."

"I hate marmalade."

"Nonsense you loved it when you were little."

"No mom. You basically made me eat it when I was younger not caring that I didn't like it." Pete grabs their the honey and pours some of the piece of French toast before spreading it with the knife. 

"I gotta go, bye mom." He gets up from the table with the Napkin wrapped French toast in his in hand and heads to the front door, but he quickly comes back to grab a piece of sausage and wraps that up in a napkin.

Once he's outside he sees his friend, Kenny waiting for him, by his car. The other boy was wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt and some jeans "Hey Kenny."

"Hey dude." His friend says back. "That my breakfast in your hand?" Pete nods and gets closer to him to hand him the napkin wrapped food.

"Awesome." Kenny unwraps his food and folds the French toast around the sausage before taking a bite. "Gross, theres honey on that." Pete says while looking disgusted. 

"Hey, sweet and savory is a good combination. We taking your car?"

"Nah, I feel like taking the bus, a little too tired to drive." Ken nods as he starts to follow the other boy to the bus stop.

~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the school, Pete starts to head to his locker and Kenny follows him. "You coming to be photo club today?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Who's are the other members so far besides you and me?"

"Well we have Micheal Ginsberg, Harry crane and Bob benson." 

"You know I hate Harry Crane. Any girls?"

"Okay well I couldn't stop him from sighing up and we have one, Her name is Dawn Chambers. See you at lunch." Kenny says as he makes his way to his first class and Pete nods. 

After putting his stuff away in his locker, he starts to make his way too class, but something hits him on the back of the head. 

"Ow! What the hell!"

He looks on the floor and sees a football bedsides him, before he could say anything, some grabs him by the front of the collar and slams him into the locker.

"Rich boy, it's good to see you today." A deep voice says in his ear, sending a shiver down Pete's spine. 

It's Don Draper, one of the most loved football players in the school. Dressed in some black jeans and leather jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath.

"Something you need Don?"

"Just wanted to see this pretty face of yours up close."

"Well now that you've gotten a closer look, get your damn hands off of me, you cave man."

Pete is slammed into the locker again and Dom whispers in his ear. "You scrawny little shit, ever since you got here, you've been nothing but an arrogant-"

"Oh please you can't act like your not arrogant yourself, you walk around like you own this whole school, you and your army of minions." 

A big hand wraps around Pete's neck and it squeezes very lightly. "I think it's time I put you in your damn place." 

Don gets him off the wall and drags him to the bathroom. Once they get in there, Pete is slammed against the wall again.

"What are you going to beat me up again? do your worse Draper. Don just smirks and grabs at Pete's hair, making the younger boy hiss. Suddenly his lips are attacked by the older's boys lips.

Pete does put up a struggle, but soon lets Don continue. Don lets him go and points to a stall. "Get in."

"But-"

"Now." Don growls and Pete nods.

Once inside, Don goes in there also and it's a little bit of a tight fit. 

Don gets his hands on Pete’s belt buckle and unbuckles it, then pulls his jeans down along with his underwear. 

"Not a bad cock size on you, rich boy." Pete blushes and looks away feeling embarrassed. 

Don grabs his member and starts to stroke it, getting Pete hard. Pete groans a little and Don puts his hand over his mouth. "Shush, wouldn't want anyone to know how much of a whore you are, would we?"

Don gets his hand off of Pete and puts his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet with saliva. 

"Turn around, hands against the wall." 

Pete does what he says and suddenly he feels one of his asscheeks grabbed. Don squeezes it a little, before spreading Pete's ass, getting a look at his pink, tight hole.

Don pokes at it a little, teasing it and it makes Peter whimper.

"What you remember this, next time you mouth off Campbell. Remember how I finger fucked you into submission." 

Don gets plunges two fingers in him and thrust them in and out. He taps boy's tight walls inside and reaches to poke at his Prostate. 

He takes them out and spits on Pete's now clenching hole and pushes his salvia inside with two fingers.

Pete is turning into a whimpering mess and Don can't help but grin. "I wanna fuck you so bad, get more of those noises out of you, but we're already really late for our classes."

Don takes his fingers out and lightly spanks the rim, then rubs it a little hard. 

"If you’re good, maybe I will fuck you, but for now, get your pants up and go to class."

Peter does what he says and when he turns around his face his quite red and he's glaring at Don.

"You fucking asshole, don't touch me again."

Don rolls his eyes. "Just go.” Pete huffs, but starts to head out the bathroom.

Once he's in the hallway, he takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. 

Great he's late for class. All because Don Draper finger fucked him in the bathroom.


End file.
